By The Rythm Of The Wind
by The Rain Collector
Summary: He stomped furiosly. "How would you know that you are the most affected?" She turned around to face him. "Oh, and YOU wouldn't get that conclusion after crushing your sister's heart? and I mean it, figuratively." TsuxOC OtherPairings


Thump, thump, thump..

Those were the sounds of microscopic heavenly tears, falling from the dark grey sky. Clouds couldn't be differentiated from the dark solemn color. The whole sky was grey; not white, nor black. Just grey.

"_Gris es un color tan triste."[1]_

A little girl was sitting on a dark strong wooden swing, pushing her small, fragile body slowly, back and forth, and her small baby blue long sleeved dress, moving in tune with the wind, under a big lively tree. It was so big, that not a single drop of water fell downwards. The shadow that all the leaves made together could cover a decently big house. But there was no house, there was no one.

Just her.

Moving a strand of her long, straight honey-colored hair, she looked around with her bright green eyes, contrasting with the obscure background. It was like a huge shower was above her, and she had a huge umbrella to cover herself, as if the rain would burn her, and cause bad things to everyone else. But, she did cause it. She caused bad to everyone around her. That's why she's the only one under the umbrella. She's the only one different. The one that can hurt, with a single look. The one that can kill, without even knowing the meaning of it.

"Val!"

The little girl moved her sad look towards the owner of the voice, seeing from afar, and now coming closer and closer, a young girl, with pure black hair reaching her shoulders, sticking to her cream porcelain face due to the rain, and bright green eyes, just like hers, looking down at her, before she bent down, looking straight at girl in the swing. Caressing her dry cheeks, the young girl smiled at the child in front of her, before grabbing her by her petite waist, and carrying her towards the rain.

Val yelped when the water drops touched her pale skin, but when she felt the cold shower rush through her little body, she felt relieved. She tugged the teen's dark maroon long sleeve of her sweater, and the girl putted her down to the damp floor. When her shoe-less feet felt there was an end, she instantly jumped towards it, bringing her whole body towards the muddy ground, not even caring if her dress would become an un-cute trash, or a crazy lunatic revolutionary design. She just wanted to feel everything. She started dancing and jumping, feeling every energetic cell jumping of happiness inside her body. She turned around towards the older girl when she heard a laugh.

Val gave a huge smile and ran towards her, bumping against her and pushing her arms upward, signaling the girl to carry her, laughing. "Ame! Ame!"

Said girl smiled warmly and pushed the little one's body towards the sky, making her fly even just for a second, then catching her with her arms stretched, began twirling her, before securing her body in her arms.

"Val, we have to go. Mom is going to be angry if she finds us in this mess." Amellie finished with a laugh. Val joined her, and moved her arms towards the ground, while her sister hoisted her down. The little one grabbed her older sister's hand, and tugged it while signaling towards a few thick roots, starting from the wet vivid soil, reaching up to the roof, right above the second floor of the house, rounding the spot where the window of their shared bedroom is. Looking at the little 'evil mastermind', Amellie smirked nodding at her, while her sister had the same look on her face. She hoisted Val on her back, securing her body with one of her hands, and the little arms holding firmly around her neck.

This was normal routine for them; they would go out of the house, get dirty and play with neighbors, then come all dirty and come in secretly through the window, giving them time to take a bath and hide the dirty damp clothes. Their mother wouldn't notice anything, she was always in the other side of the house, painting, and their father was almost all the time at work; came back only at lunch for one hour and a half, and in the evening, to leave again at 8 a.m.

They climbed and reached the window, tiptoeing quickly to the bathroom, and closing the door.

The night came quickly, and the sky got rid of its previous grey colour, to a majestic dark blue, with tiny diamonds shining with all their might, accompanying a full moon, completely viewed from the window of the sisters room. Their mother already came to tuck them in, and after a short story, bent towards Amellie's face and kissed her goodnight. She did the same with Val, and fixed the little light brown teddy bear in her arms, 'Jerry' sewed in its chest.

"Goodnight my angels, sweet dreams." And with that, she turned off the lights, and closed the door. Val turned towards her sister, and closed her eyes. "Night night Ame."

Amellie opened her eyes for a second, and then closed them, smiling. "Night night, Val."

* * *

"Miss Valentine, we're here."

Bright green eyes opened. The owner drifted her look towards the kind eyes, but with a bit of pity, of the driver, who kept whispering her name until she woke up.

"Do you want to contact your mother?" she shook her head. The least she wanted to do right now was to hear her parent's sobs and not getting anywhere in a decent conversation, and it has been like that for the past 6 years; that's why she only contacted them via email or letters.

She combed her honey colored hair, reaching her mid back, with her hand, finishing with a sigh.

Val looked out to the window, managing to see an Academy well-known to her, behind some black greatly designed gates.

She got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase, while adjusting her navy blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt, her tripp skinny dark jeans stretching with her legs, and fixing her black ballet flats with her finger.

The driver looked and sighed dreamily at her. "If only Ms. Amellie would see you right now." Val moved a strand of hair covering her left eye and scoffed. "Yeah, me 17 and surrendering to the Hellhole she wanted to keep me away from." She sighed again tiredly, and gave a hug towards the man. "But thanks for everything, Jeff. Coming with me from Alaska means a lot." She gave him a smile, he nodded smiling as well with his eyes closed, and then got into the car and drove off.

She looked at the car turn to a corner, and then she turned towards the gates. Touching them, and she watched as they opened for her.

"_Here we go again."_

* * *

Calm violet eyes were dozing off, looking out to the window, while light colored hands were tapping viciously the glass, making the birds that were tapping the window too, fly away. With a frustrated sigh, he pushed himself off the window, moving his shoulder-length blond hair keep up with the movement. He kept walking until he felt a vibration in his pocket. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his cell phone. He widened his eyes at what he saw, and closed it right away, while walking towards the gates of Alice Academy.

"She's Here.

_-Persona._"

* * *

A young teen boy rested on a tree trunk. His manga book was covering his face, but letting show some dark locks of hair, and a red earring. One of his hands was resting above his abdomen, and the other one grabbing loosely a can of soda. Right after he turned 14, Natsume Hyuuga was kind of freed from the clutches of Persona. He had less missions, but his condition had worsened. He even skipped classes not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't walk nor stand. Now, most of the time, he spends it resting, or reading.

His best friend, Ruka Nogi, approached him silently, fearing that he would wake him up, believing that he was asleep.

"I'm not asleep, Ruka" The Kuro Neko mumbled, earning a soft smile from his best friend.

"You know, you should be resting on a bed, Natsume, not a tree trunk. That's worse for your health" Natsume reached a hand to pull away his manga book from his head, and managed to put a little smile on his face.

"You're right, I should go, let me know if something happens." With that, he hopped down, and went walking towards his room.

* * *

_**End of prologue.  


* * *

**_

[1] -Grey is such a sad colour.

Bwa. Its my first fanfic. T_T  
Short chapter. But I'll upload soon.  
Also, english is not my principal languague. So if I have any mistakes, please let me know.  
Happy Holy Week! :D

Please Review. ;3


End file.
